


【浩珉】极夜

by Gevjon2618



Category: 206218
Genre: M/M, tvxq - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevjon2618/pseuds/Gevjon2618





	【浩珉】极夜

与前文无关，涉及少量五人情节。  
关于浩珉的三个夜晚，不甜，不准当真。  
——----------------------——

郑允浩第一次看到沈昌珉的时候觉得他像一头鹿。

1.  
怎么辨别出鹿呢？  
鹿，哺乳动物，四肢细长。雄鹿头上有树枝状的角，毛多为棕褐色，有的有花斑或者条纹，听觉和嗅觉都很灵敏。  
沈昌珉有一双所有人都看得见鹿眼，他藏起来了一对鹿角，不过好在郑允浩一直能看到。圣诞的时候郑允浩在上面仔仔细细地缠了满天星，沈昌珉甩甩脑袋，白色的小花就跟着轻轻晃动，于是他眯起眼睛。  
真漂亮，郑允浩总是说，昌珉是从小漂亮到大的。

郑允浩在进门问好之前其实也没有想过自己会一个人坐到昌珉妈妈面前，他没见过昌珉妈妈几面，模糊的印象是温柔又快乐，更像个跟时间耍赖不肯轻易变老的姐姐。  
“允浩怎么一个人来了，快来坐。昌珉真是的，不知道跟着哥哥好歹带个路，他调皮捣乱了？”  
“没有没有，昌珉一直都很听话的。”郑允浩赶紧摆手，昌珉妈妈把果汁和几块饼干放到他面前，“从宿舍过来要好一会儿，真是辛苦了。”  
“阿姨，我就是作为队长，应该到每个成员的家里了解了解平时的情况，问问喜好性格，这么晚才来我自己都觉得不太好意思…”他垂下眼去看果汁，昌珉妈妈看出来他的几分紧张和内疚，于是赶紧笑着把话继续下去，“小珉平时太内向了吧？我就说嘛做他的队长一定很辛苦，允浩你这么尽心我们已经很感谢了。”  
他只是抬起头跟着笑了笑，然后诚实地摇摇头。  
“小珉是个很依赖人的孩子，小时候身体弱也特别爱哭，送他上幼儿园哭了小半年才好。小的时候也喜欢跟着我们当时邻居的那些大孩子到处去玩，别人爬树踢下来的沙不小心弄到他眼睛里去了也哭。别人抢了他的东西也不会自己抢回来，就懵懵地站在原地不知道该怎么办。后来他爸爸就说这么教可不行，就带着他跑步打羽毛球，啊还有练习打拳，体质好了之后这才开朗了一点，现在也不轻易就哭了。”  
“这样的啊…”郑允浩若有所思，“那他有什么特别喜欢的吗？”  
“他除了些玩具和手办，现在最喜欢的还是和你们一起唱歌。”昌珉妈妈不着痕迹地轻轻叹了一口气，“理性上来说我和他爸爸都觉得他不是适合做艺人的性子，他不争不抢，也没什么要走向世界的志向，更不会玩什么踩人上位的手段，在娱乐圈里只能吃哑巴亏。当时我随便找了个看明星的由头被他爸数落了一顿还是要带着他去公司，其实是看他自己也犹豫，他比别的同龄人要敏感些，所以也没跟我们提一定要去什么的。可是当妈妈的怎么看不出他是喜欢还是不喜欢呢，更何况我和他爸都觉得我们家能够在首尔市安安稳稳过日子，相当于已经给他提供了一个平台和一个底线，他最平凡不过在首尔随便找个工作安个家，这样的他已经比很多人的条件要好了，所以我们没有理由阻止他去做自己。”  
“后来我也问过他爸为什么一开始不同意他去，他爸说怕他还小没考虑清楚去两三天就哭着回来。毕竟这条路太难了，你们能走过来的孩子都不容易。他之前练习生的时候回来跟我们说起在公司的生活，你可能想不到吧，他很开心，也提到了你们几个，说在公司挺好的还有哥哥们在自己练习之余帮忙教他跳舞，他都不知道怎么谢谢人家。我们就觉得，只要他一直还在努力地变好，去经历一些不管是好的还是坏的过程，都不是坏事。”  
“我们相信他有为自己的选择负责的能力。”

“我知道了，谢谢阿姨。”他站起来的时候昌珉妈妈递给他一大盒饼干。  
“回去的时候小心点，啊对允浩啊，无论昌珉发生什么都不用自责，你是个好队长，我们会支持你的，我相信昌珉他也会。”他有些诧异，但是昌珉妈妈只是了然地笑着。  
“饼干带回去你们分分吧，练舞都挺累的。”  
“谢谢阿姨。”  
郑允浩那时候抱着饼干往回走，他走神时会想，那大概就是昌珉长大以后的样子，有一身洞察人心的本事，但是对一个少年保持绝对的温和与尊重。他今年十八周岁，昌珉十六，可是他开始好奇或者不如说期待十年以后昌珉的样子。

昌珉会自由又漂亮地长大吗？

郑允浩回到宿舍的时候天已经彻底黑下来，他手里拿着个小鹿八音盒，饼干被金在中和金俊秀拿过去了。  
“刚睡下不久。”朴有天有点担心地看着郑允浩。  
“我去看看他，那盒饼干你们分了吧，记得给昌珉留几块。”郑允浩把外套放在沙发上，给自己倒了杯水喝。  
“给他留了估计也不会吃，这几天就没吃过什么东西。这都下节目五天了，还是不愿意说话。”  
“也不知道多久才能好，总不能一直拖着…”  
“行了，”郑允浩打开房间门，“别吵着他。”  
他走进去的时候没忘了轻手轻脚地把门带上，剩余三个人沉默着嚼饼干的声音被他隔绝在外面。  
昌珉没有拉紧窗帘，窗外透进来的光亮倒正好让郑允浩能看清楚室内的情况。昌珉蜷缩在床的一边，外套也没有脱，被子大概是朴有天刚刚给盖的，只粗心地拿一个被角遮住了腰，他脸上挡也挡不住的是倦极而眠的疲惫。  
郑允浩把小鹿八音盒放在昌珉的床头，坐在自己床上看着他因为一场计划完整的戏弄而惧怕周围每一个人的弟弟。  
他的弟弟几天没有睡过觉，刚刚耗尽了所有的体力，于是他剩下的队员终于可以安安心心地吃饼干。他们把问题暂时忘记在这个房间里，像是浮出水面一刻便忘记了深海和飓风的鲸鱼。  
他们当然感谢昌珉给他们一个缓冲的机会，同样也感谢这个敏感的弟弟终于放过了他自己。  
可是郑允浩觉得不应该是这样的，他漂亮的弟弟应该穿着他的小怪兽睡衣一边打着哈欠说着明天一定要吃蘑菇汤一边给自己盖好被子，他的头发蓬松而卷，他的未来明亮又耀眼，耀眼到郑允浩搜肠刮肚找不出什么更美好的形容词可以描绘。  
他应该坐着热气球在红海里逡巡，听见四周都在为他和歌。郑允浩心想，而不是像现在这样，被吓到不敢看镜头不敢睡觉，生怕周围都是圈套和笑话。  
八音盒里的小鹿矜持地昂着头，乍一看很像昌珉脸上露出骄傲又漂亮的神色。郑允浩摸着小鹿脑袋，转过去仍旧是看着床上的弟弟，满城的星光沉甸甸地躺在昌珉翘起的发梢。

他半夜醒来的时候看见昌珉光着脚蹲在地上，抬着头温柔地看着床头八音盒上的那头鹿。  
“怎么不穿鞋？”  
“怕吵醒哥。”昌珉转过头来冲他微笑，郑允浩面对他已经可以算久违的开口说话还有些恍惚，于是昌珉回头去扭转八音盒的开关，扬起脑袋的小鹿就开始伴着音乐旋转起来。  
是首幼稚得让郑允浩一阵脸热的童谣，但是昌珉扬着头温柔地跟着唱起来。  
昌珉的头上有一对鹿角。  
郑允浩擦擦眼睛，鹿角还在那里，浅浅淡淡的一个轮廓，安静地跟在主人身边。他再去看那头鹿时才发现和昌珉的神情一模一样，他那个时候还不清楚怎样描述那样的画面。他会想到北极盖雪风吹洋流，鹿群在天上奔走像是拖着长尾巴的彗星，他们在夜行出逃？还是为壁炉旁打盹的小孩子送去一块鹿角形状的冰糖？  
谁也说不准，郑允浩心里清楚，没有人能留得住一头鹿，谁也说不准。  
“唱完了。”  
八音盒里的鹿停了下来，原本还在发怔的郑允浩立刻又扭动了开关，他出人意料的紧急感仿佛音乐一停他暂时安宁的世界会再度动摇颠覆起来。  
昌珉被他逗笑了，“总会唱完的，哥。”  
“不过唱完之前我都会很努力地追上你们喔。”昌珉抱着冰凉的盒身站起来回到自己的床上，“哥给我一点时间，我会好起来的。你不要担心。”

年轻的鹿送给他一颗冰糖。

“昌珉，你还敢相信哥吗？”沈昌珉盖好被子的时候就听见郑允浩闷闷地在旁边发出声音。  
“为什么不敢。”他的坚定让郑允浩一阵不知所措，于是他像是之前恶作剧成功了一样哼哼两声，脸朝着郑允浩安分地闭上了眼睛。  
昌珉总是很懂事。原本应该在八音盒里的小鹿终于睁着一双鹿眼滚入了人间，他会猝不及防地冒高长大，因为独自闯过黑夜而新生出来温润脆弱的鹿角戳得郑允浩胸骨生疼。年轻的鹿在亲吻时总带着些潮气，也许是他恰好穿过了极光覆盖的高纬夜空。他在星河间游走，仰起头时鹿角上挂满了月亮。  
他的眼睛总带笑意，他的头发蓬松而卷，他的未来明亮又耀眼。  
他的礼物是一对鹿角。

“这是什么？”  
“送你的生日礼物。”  
认识第二年的时候昌珉从家里带回来一对木头做的小鹿角，围巾解到一半就迫不及待笑眯眯地递给他。“我看到你喜欢斑比，”昌珉努努嘴，他有些不好意思地跟着看向自己床头那个小鹿玩偶，“所以就让妈妈拜托别人做了一对。”   
“谢谢…不过跟哥还说什么礼物不礼物的，下次别费心思了。”  
“一定要费心思的，因为是哥啊。”昌珉说完就出了房间去抢其他室友刚刚开出来的几瓣西瓜，郑允浩一只手握着一只鹿角，在暖气里想到了小时候在家里看到窗外漫天大雪的样子。

圣诞老人真的存在吗？他偶尔也会想的。

2.  
沈昌珉也忘记自己是怎么半夜翻身穿衣服拿钥匙开车一路折腾到医院的。  
他打开手机准备看看时间的时候才发现页面还停留在游戏里，五彩斑斓的画面和高等级的玩家特权都让他觉得事情就是这样来得猝不及防甚至有些滑稽。  
而他手上拿着相机和储存卡，这让他看起来像是有什么独特的夜行爱好，于是他叹口气然后才推开房间门。

“允浩胃痛送医院了，我在这边陪着他检查。刚刚他让我回去取一下他新买的相机和那些储存卡，说是想自己待一会儿。我估计他挺想见你的，但是又不好意思说，你看你有没有空过来？”  
怎么会没空，他一边想着，一边迅速地给自己套上了外套。  
说起来郑允浩已经很久没有跟他打电话，准确地来说是自从他搬出了宿舍就只打过一次，他还记得搬出去的第一个晚上他打游戏到后半夜，键盘摁得震天响，然后手机就不合时宜地震动起来。  
唔，刚才的外卖到了，他拿起手机，看到备注姓名的时候还没来得及诧异就已经按下了接听键。  
“还没睡啊？”电话那头郑允浩的声音带着点笑意，“没睡给我开门，我没你新家密码。”  
“密码你知道那个没变，”他赶紧关掉电脑从卧室里出来，在他刚刚进家门的哥哥面前调用一身的演技极其夸张地伸个懒腰，“我都快睡着了你怎么来了？”  
郑允浩看着他演得起劲，一边把手上拎的食盒放桌子上一边忍也忍不住地笑：“打游戏呢吧，赶紧吃你点的东西，什么时候把地址改改，送我那儿去了。”  
他这才意识到在之前的很长一段时间内手机里外卖地址联系电话和绑定的银行卡一直都是郑允浩的，在不久之前他还理所应当地输入了郑允浩的支付密码，然后把一锅热气腾腾的年糕送到正在身材管理的他的队长面前。  
郑允浩只好哭笑不得地开车来找他，后半夜的首尔灯火通明，他在一片不夜狂欢里很轻易地找到沈昌珉家的冷色灯光。他们一起住的时候昌珉也总是把灯选成冷色，不过碍于他煞有介事的反对，最终他们还是添置了暖色的床头灯。  
“…好。”  
“那我先走了，东西你都收拾好了吧，吃饱了早点睡，以后少熬夜。”  
“嗯。”郑允浩挥挥手关门走进夜色里，他趴在窗台边上看着郑允浩的车从他楼下开进白昼一般的光里，直到耳聪目明如他再也找寻不见。

沈昌珉进去的时候郑允浩正闭着眼睛塞着耳机，睁开眼看到是他的时候他的哥哥有些心虚地坐起来。“惊动你睡觉了？”  
“惊动个鬼，”他看到郑允浩这副样子总是会耐心耗尽，“你把自己折腾成这样让我怎么睡？跟你说了多少次…”  
“不疼的，昌朵。”郑允浩微笑地握住他的手，他的手爱出汗，此刻已经一片湿凉。  
但是郑允浩总会毫不犹豫地握紧。他有点烦躁地想甩开继续数落床上的病号，但病号干燥温暖的手心让他更快地安静下来。  
“经纪人哥让我转交给你的相机和储存卡。”沈昌珉最后只是闷闷地说，郑允浩抬头，发现鹿角和他整个脑袋一起耷拉着。  
“弄坏你的相机之后我又买了一个，之前那个的储存卡和现在的储存卡也都在你手上，原本让经纪人拿过来也是觉得你明天可能会来想要一并给你，没想到他直接给你打了电话，”郑允浩摊摊手，“这么晚了我让他送你回去？”  
沈昌珉摇头，坐在他床边准备研究那些储存卡里的照片，郑允浩拉着他的手晃一晃。  
“呀，你这家伙，当着哥的面看哥会很不好意思的啊。”  
“那我去走廊，你有需要就喊我。”  
“知道了。”郑允浩看他把门关上，才又苍白着一张脸缩成一团，他把耳机费劲地塞进耳朵里。

沈昌珉抱着全新的相机在走廊里的昏暗白光下一张一张翻看照片，郑允浩出去到处拍，低飞的蜻蜓，公园的鸽子，还有因为拍摄者故意为之的模糊向日葵。  
“那是我在拍日光。”以前郑允浩会给沈昌珉解释，他的手指在彻底虚掉的光影里指指点点，于是沈昌珉的脸上也是一副向往的神色。他看到过郑允浩单手拿着相机，一边向前奔跑一边大笑着按下快门，人群和凛冽的世间被他狠狠地甩在身后。  
郑允浩跑了好远，回头的时候沈昌珉还是站在原地，高高瘦瘦的，围个格子围巾，日光触手可及，他看着他笑弯了眼睛。

他不免想到他们因为各种各样的流言最终搬家分开，好像也有郑允浩常带朋友回家和他的过于洁癖的原因，无论怎么说郑允浩不愧是一个好队长，分开之后再也没有因为工作以外的事情来找过他，这次除外。  
啊不，这次算在经纪人的头上，郑允浩对他的态度已经够好，好到…他竟没办法多说一句挑剔的话。沈昌珉叹了一口气，但很快还是不甘心地揉揉头发强迫自己接着翻看照片。  
每一张都是漂漂亮亮的白天，所以当他看到黑屏的时候免不了讶异。照片翻完了，十多个视频的开头都是一片漆黑，他随便点开了一个。  
当他终于在摇晃的镜头和摄像者的脚步声，或许还有极远处的一点渺茫的光线中明白这些录像是什么的时候，却像被谁硬生生地摁在原地，要他一帧一帧看完镜头里的人怎么和自己挣扎，用已经破碎不堪的羽翼盖住躯体，然后再一次积蓄力量和极夜冲撞，他的躯体和长草生花的沉默大地贴合的时候会发出闷响。  
而屏幕背后那个人不过是安静地走着，镜头不知道向着哪里，不过无论是哪里都离光源尤其地远，像在与世隔绝的孤岛间温柔逡巡。沈昌珉盯着屏幕调大声音，极低的呼吸声让他勉强平静了一点，屏幕后的人偶尔咳嗽一声，或者悉悉簌簌踩倒一片枯草，最后甚至断续着开始哼起歌，沈昌珉想起是以前小鹿八音盒里的那首，于是他跟着唱起来。  
“呐，唱完了。”屏幕后的人笑着，沈昌珉还是瞪着那个什么都看不清楚的画面，于是他听清楚了屏幕后的人下一句话。  
“允浩呀，一定要做一个温柔的人。”  
他那个哥哥呀，逞强得不得了。痛得不行的时候，总喜欢自言自语转移注意力，然后把所有的伤痕藏起来，所以他望过去的时候，只会看到他的哥哥挥着红气球，顽童一般在彩光里蹦蹦跳跳。  
可他们总归是一心同体的两个人，不然怎么解释，他的哥哥每一步夜路都好像踏在他的胸腔，铺天盖地的酸涩快要把他淹没。他再看到屏幕上的时候，刚刚很远的光源已经要近一点了，他听到他的哥哥快活地吹了一声口哨。  
“我可以一直录到日出，”郑允浩在屏幕后面自言自语，“带回去给昌朵看。”于是在之后他的哥哥又干劲十足了。

“我们的昌朵早就在屏幕前等烦了吧？哥会赶紧跑到光里去的，现在要开始了哦。”沈昌珉听得见郑允浩的脚步变得急促，他的声音却异常地平稳，“怎么样，就算是跑着唱歌也没有问题的噢…给昌朵唱哪首呢？昌朵会想听以前的歌吗？”  
“…渡过那条银河水，走向云彩图，走过那个云彩图，再向哪儿去…在那遥远的地方，闪着金光，晨星是灯塔，寻路吧。昌朵以前在演唱会唱半月的时候哥还吊着威亚在天上到处飞，”说到演唱会的时候屏幕那边沉默了一会儿，不久之后沈昌珉又听到那边继续开始絮絮叨叨，“昌朵也很喜欢演唱会的时候和大家一起唱歌吧，总有一天哥会和你一起再站在舞台上的，你会再给哥一次机会和哥一起跑进光里吗？”  
郑允浩相较于他而言并不是很擅长说一些煽情的话，但是时下一句跑进光里已经让医院走廊里站在未来往回看的沈昌珉眼圈一红，他的哥哥在过去的年月里温柔地安抚着他，同样也在全力奔跑着，因为不久前他看到的遥远的明亮现在就在屏幕上——是一户人家门口给回家的人留的灯光。  
他们站在光里了，从被囚禁的无边黑暗中抓住一道光，于是终于跑出来了。  
沈昌珉当然记得，那道光在过去未来都照亮着他们，永远温热，时常跳动，光里的被神庇佑的人们笑眯眯地对他们大喊“欢迎回来”。  
他来不及看别的视频了，他打开房门进去轻轻拥抱他已经捂着肚子背对着房门睡着的永远与他一心同体的哥哥。

郑允浩醒来的时候发现沈昌珉在他面前趴在床边睡着，鹿角在光影里，稍不注意会碰到他的鼻尖。  
长得大些了，郑允浩笑着心想。他的弟弟那对鹿角越发漂亮，有时候就静静地伸展着，让郑允浩想往上面绕些花藤。昌珉对他总是毫不设防，睡起来像只小野猪，偶尔还哼哼唧唧说些有点无厘头的梦话，像是永远替他鲜亮地活在他少年时代的梦里。  
十代的时候郑允浩就出去推杯换盏应酬工作，他偶尔回忆也会想起那个时候过于拥挤的宿舍里，昌珉总是披着衣服看着书等他回去。早些时候还在看教材复习考试，后来就爱看些故事小说，他好几次回去看到双眼通红的弟弟都以为剩下那三个趁他不在弄坏了老小的冰箱，吓得问他用不用哥去收拾欺负你的人，昌珉才又忍不住抹抹眼睛无声地大笑起来。  
“粥在锅里温着，知道你又没吃饱就回来，赶紧喝了睡觉我困死了。”  
那个时候郑允浩钻进厨房里，一边喝一大碗超出他日常食量的肉粥一边觉得嘈杂喧哗的世界送他最宝贵的礼物大概就是这个没有血缘又过分安静的弟弟，小孩时候的温柔和善良被少年挂在他的鹿角，闪着光让郑允浩一颗永远热血奔涌的心平静下来。  
郑允浩在还没有彻底长成个大人的时候总是觉得谄媚和逢迎的人用做作出来的温柔换钱，把最珍贵的东西和最不珍贵的交换，牟取暴利的样子让他的胃无故地翻腾。好在昌珉还小，也不懂什么一物换一物的本质，更是个不在乎那些有的没的的性子，早早地就把一颗真心一对鹿角不求回报地塞进他郑允浩手里。  
郑允浩在接下来的年年月月里，就一边向前跑着一边诚惶诚恐地护着他那对鹿角，看着他漂漂亮亮地长大，任他摘星挂灯，温柔地照亮整个世界。  
他们总归是和鹿一起停在了少年时代，永永远远不会成为无情又无趣的普通大人。

沈昌珉嫌枕着胳膊压得手麻，于是郑允浩空出半边床让他上来睡得舒服些。  
他熟知自己唯一弟弟的起床气，所以在昌珉嘟嘟囔囔着躺下的时候没忘了把他抱进怀里。昌珉的脑袋搁在他胸前，迷迷糊糊地伸手也抱紧他，仰着头闭着眼睛困倦地喊他哥哥。  
“怎么了昌朵？”  
“我想你的时候可以去你那里吗？”  
“随时欢迎。”  
“那你想我的时候也要去找我的啊。”

3.  
郑允浩回到房间的时候看到沈昌珉毫不讲理地躺在他的床正中，于是他笑眯眯地钻进被子里，昌珉迫不得已挪到旁边去了一点，方便他环住自己的腰。  
“我不想你走。”昌珉的声音闷在被子里。  
“那不是什么坏事，昌朵。”郑允浩侧过身有一下没一下拿手指梳理他的头发。   
他打郑允浩的手，郑允浩就自觉地拿开一些，于是他翻身拿光裸的脊背冲着他的哥哥。  
“但也绝对没有好到哪里去就是了。”   
郑允浩知道他的昌朵总是很乖的那一个，道理比谁都懂，眼睛里盛着凡世间的吵吵闹闹浮浮沉沉，转来看他的时候就全都是遮遮掩掩的爱意。他的小鹿陪伴着他过早地趟了这世界的浑水，发脾气的时候掰开一整件事仔细想想也全是别扭着为了他好的小心思，他们当然吵架，但是最终总是彼此妥协。  
他们最擅长向对方妥协，但从没有向别的什么人动摇过一分一毫。  
于是郑允浩把脸贴在沈昌珉的后颈，唇靠着他的皮肤，闭着眼睛慢慢跟一头别扭的鹿说话。郑允浩说必须要去军队的啊，在军队也可以一起休假也可以时常打电话，又不是真的一去就没了音讯，我还可以请假出来找你嘛。  
“谁要你找了，我忙着呢。”  
郑允浩总是和他讲理，郑允浩悲悯又宽容，有时候真像一尊佛像。可是他不要他金光闪闪，他只要一盏可以代替他一屋手办陪他去试探漫长极夜的兔子灯。这个时候他才发现他极度厌恶与郑允浩分开——在安心做队长身边的孩子自由自在长大十二个年头之后。  
“没关系啊，昌朵不想见就不见，反正哥始终都在你回头就能看见的地方。”郑允浩的声音又沉又温柔，让他忍不住地翻身回头，于是郑允浩微笑，把他拢在怀里。  
“哥一直都在，昌珉。”

沈昌珉会想起来小的时候闹着让哥哥陪自己去坐摩天轮，半夜的时候悬在城市的顶端看比灯光要远的星星。郑允浩把保险绳栓得严严实实，他拉着郑允浩的手，脸凑在窗户边看那些遥远又永恒的微光。  
“他们会这样看着我们吗？”  
“什么？”郑允浩看向他，他没有回头但是微笑：“我是说，会有人像我们看着星星一样，就算又远又不可触摸，也依旧能够看到我们就开心一点吗？”  
他想起这个细节的时候已经过去了很多年，那时他为了测试场馆各个地方看到舞台的程度而坐在最顶层的最后一排，他的哥哥站在舞台上，灯光打开的时候他的哥哥在光里看着他笑起来。  
于是他怔在原地片刻，拿着话筒没头没脑地说：“好远，像看星星一样。”  
然后他起身，飞快地跑向那些光，他的哥哥一直注视着他，在他终于到达舞台的时候拉住了他的手，然后哈哈大笑起来。  
“你看，这就是抓住一颗星星的全部过程。”

后来沈昌珉进了军队，更多的闲暇时间让他学会了托着腮回想一些往事。有一天他会回忆自己一半的人生，然后惊讶地发现他从始至终都是一个任性极了的小孩子，郑允浩也不说他，顺着他的喜好给他打理好了周围的事情。  
他不喜欢被人跟，那就让私生跟着哥；他讨厌和人假意逢迎，那就哥去谈合作；他愿意看书，那就安排上高知科学家的科普型节目；他喜欢酒和机器人，那就买一大堆在家放着；他要吐槽公司高层的个人生活，那就顺着他的话说反正哥负责就好了。  
他在那个时候终于发现郑允浩的人生规划里大概有这么一条，拼命生长，直到强大到让昌珉可以自由自在地去喜欢和憎恨。  
“昌珉做自己就好了，其他的交给哥。”  
这是多么滑稽的一个想法，沈昌珉在之前从来不觉得一个人的人生需要为另一个人保驾护航，可是郑允浩最终还是做到了。  
沈昌珉当然自由自在又漂漂亮亮地长大，然后郑允浩收起一半的羽翼，和他一同合体成为了凤凰。

他想郑允浩的时候总会想起来郑允浩去军队前的那个晚上。他们躺在床上把他们的歌都唱了一遍，最后唱的还是小鹿八音盒里那首童谣。  
“后来那个八音盒和那对鹿角都找不到了。”沈昌珉有点惋惜地看着郑允浩，郑允浩指指他脑袋说鹿角可一直都在呢，“我看着这对鹿角长大的。”说完露出骄傲的神色。  
鹿角是什么呢？是昌珉的温柔和自由吗？郑允浩也说不上来，他清楚那对鹿角是昌珉最不设防的一部分，只在夜里出现，让他的黑暗摇摇欲坠，像是给他的梦里安了一颗月亮。年轻的鹿误打误撞跑进他的梦里，一边抱怨怎么一片漆黑一边鹿角化灯领着他回去，于是他就在光里贴着鹿温暖的背脊安心地睡下了。  
他第一次见面的时候就觉得昌珉像一头鹿，有鹿的眼睛和一对藏起来的鹿角，轻而易举将他一颗凡人的心脏吸引着悬浮在空中，让他义无反顾地和鹿一起飞跃花与烟火。鹿轻快地踏在黑暗之上，冲破云层卷起疾风，当他睁开眼睛的时候看到的是浩瀚的红色星海。  
他们跑进光里了。

郑允浩去军队的头一天沈昌珉要送他一对鹿角。  
“哥，摸摸他们。”  
昌珉的头偏向他，鹿角乖顺地伸在他眼前。  
他的手靠近那圈毛绒绒的温柔的微光，最终只揉乱了昌珉的头发。


End file.
